The Vampire's Assistant
by Petal Painter
Summary: Ok, another Larten and OC. The OC is the assistant of Larten Crepsley, who is rather OOC. Excruciating Sappy Romance should be a genre of it's own, so I can put this one in it. Anyway, READ! Clicky clicky!
1. 1::

**Hey guys! This is another one of my Larten / OC stuph.. so YAY =)  
Crappy, Sappy, maybe a bit soppy, a bit old, too, I mean it's my second over fan fic out of .. like fifty or so, but I like it, so don't really crush me with your comments. Although flames are welcome, too. I mean, after all, a review is a review :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NOT YET REACHED THE LEVEL OF AWESOMENESS WHERE I AM WORTHY OF OWNING THE CIRQUE DU FREAK SERIES-- THEY BELONG TO DARREN SHAN, THE MASTER. But I do own Larten ;)**

**R&R!!**

**

* * *

**

**Time:** Evening  
**Place:** Vampire Mountain  
**Event:** The Festival of the Undead

I sighed. This was - almost - the most beautiful place on earth, and being a part of it ...well that was indescribable. Six years ago, I wouldn't even _dream_ of knowing about this - let alone be here.  
I looked around. The band was playing one of my favorite songs - Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. I looked at all those men and women dancing. _Vampires_ and _Vampiresses_. An almost perfect night.  
Almost.  
If only _he_ was here.  
Larten. Gods, how I fell for him.  
Six years. In those six years, I have transformed from an ordinary forteen-year-old, to a full Vampire, in love with my 150 year old mentor, who happens to be the most beautiful Vampire - man - on this earth.  
Perfect - there was no other word for it. He was perfect. Beautiful - both on the inside and out. Kind, helpful, loving - not to mention unbeleivably handsome. Oh, what I wouldn't give to kiss his perfect lips. To run my hand through that gorgiously perfect orange hair. To hear his perfect velvet voice say those sacred three words - to me.  
I looked around. There he was, sitting on a chair in a corner all alone.I thought about asking him to dance, but I didn't have enough courage.  
Yes, that simple task took courage I didn't have. I sighed again.  
He was so beautiful, I could just stare at him all night. He looked up, and his beautiful emerald eyes met mine.  
I have learned not to blush and look away now. Well, I couldn't exactly controll the blush, but at least I don't look away like an idiot. He smiled. He had _such_ a beautiful smile... I smiled back, and waved a little. His smile grew wider, and automatically, mine did too.  
How does he do that? How is it, that the simple gesture of showing one's teeth could bring such joy to my soul? Gods, how I loved him. How did this happen to me? When was it exactly that every fiber of my being started screaming for him?  
I was distracted when he got up. He started walking towards ... me?


	2. 2::

**Name:** Annie Laurent  
**Age**  
**Vampire Years:** Fourteen  
**Human Years:** Twenty

**Part Two**

I looked around. There was no one else next to me; everyone else was dancing. He came and sat beside me.

"Hello," he said. How I loved his voice.  
"Hi," I replied. He looked so gorgious in his suit. He had on a red shirt, a black jacke, pants, and tie, and a red cape.  
"And you are not dancing because...?" He asked. I could listen to that voice forever.  
"Because I don't feel like it." I answered. He raised his eyebrows and smiled. Such a beautiful smile...  
"You did not feel like dancing when Kurda Smahlt, Vancha March, and Mika Ver Leth asked you?" He said sarcastically. No. I didn't dance with them because I was hoping _you_ would ask me. Please ask me. Why arn't you asking me?  
"Well, yeah." Lame. I am cursed with my lameness. He chuckled.  
"Two Princes, and the General that happens to be the most handsome Vampire in the clan." He said.  
It was my turn to laugh. "He's not _that_ good looking," I said.  
He raised his eyebrows again. "No?" He asked.  
"Not to me." _You're_ the most handsome man, not Vampire, ever. _You're_ the one I'm in love with, no Kurda.  
He moved his chair so that he was infront of me, and leaned forward. "Tell me then, who is?"  
Ha! "I wouldn't tell _you_!" I said, smiling.  
"Why? I am your mentor, am I not?" Adorable. Absolutely adorable, and he's technically asking me to tell him I love him.  
"Well," I said-

**TBC…**


	3. 3::

**You name was changed to: Ebony. I saw that name in a story by Drama Queen on Quizilla, and I really liked it. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This part was VERY INSPIRED by an Arra/Larten fanfic by I don't know who. It's on , so if you see it, yes, this chapter IS 90% copied off it =P**

**Anyway, R&R!! =)**

"Why?" he asked. "I am your mentor, am I not?"  
"Well," it's because we're talking about you here. "It's _because_ you're my mentor," I joked.  
"As your mentor, then, I am ordering you to dance."  
"With?"  
"Me." He got up.I stared at him, dumbstruck. YES!  
I grabbed his stretched out hand and got up, too.

"I thought you did not feel like dancing?" He said as we walked to the dance floor.  
"The hell with that." I said, and we laughed.  
A song I didn't recognise was already playing. His hands rested on my waste, while mine wrapped around his neck. He pulled me into a slow waltz. I listened to the lyrics of the song.

_  
__Kiss me out of the bearded barley__  
__Nightly, beside the green, green grass__  
__Swing, swing, swing the spinning step__  
__You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress__  
_

I looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes glinted with something I didn't recognize. I tried to decipher what it was, but the faint smile that traced his lips was all too distracting...

_  
__Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight__  
__Lead me out on the moonlit floor__  
__Lift your open hand__  
__Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance__  
__Silver moon's sparkling__  
__So kiss me__  
_

I played with his hair a little as he pulled me closer to his body...

_  
__Kiss me down by the broken tree house__  
__Swing me upon its hanging tire__  
__Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat__  
__We'll take the trail marked on your father's map__  
_

I buried my face in his neck, closed my eyes, and breathed in. I can't describe his scent. It was unique. It was uncomparable. It was his own --like the smell of the morning summer rain, or the smell or the sea -- nothing smelt like it. And it got me already addicted.

_  
__Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight__  
__Lead me out on the moonlit floor__  
__Lift your open hand__  
__Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance__  
__Silver moon's sparkling__  
__So kiss me...__  
_

The song ended, and I pulled back a little to look into his mesmerizing hazel eyes. I could stay there forever; trapped in his arms, seperated from the world... I closed my eyes, and pretended. I pretended that we were alone. I pretended that he loves me. I pretended that he was leaning in to kiss me...  
I felt something move against my lips. My eyes shot open. I literally froze from the shock. Larten Crepsley was kissing me. He was kissing me! And it was heavenly. His lips were softer than I imagined them to be... His warm breah smelled of the strawberries he ate after dinner... I was too distracted to respond, and he started to pull away. Thankfully, I came to my senses soon enough, and kissed him back. I kissed him back like it was the last time I'll ever see him. The blood burned under my lips, and I deepened the kiss, curling my hand in his hair... the world dissolved around us. All that mattered now that he was there, and he was kissing me. And I love him. Oh, how I love him. Larten. My Larten. Every bit of feeling I ever had for him exploded within me, and I channelled it all into the kiss; wanting him to know how much he means to me. Wanting him to know how I couldn't survive a second without him. Wanting him to know that I love him.  
Soon -- a bit too soon for me -- the kiss ended.  
He pulled away, looked into my eyes, and said-

**TBC…**


	4. 4::

**Kay sorry guys but the end is kind of short. Yay for lame sappy soppiness! =)**

**Kill me with your reviews. Wait. Put nice reviews and send me hate mail as messages so that when the other people read the reviews (IF they do) they won't see any flames and so be fooled and fall for my awesome façade. **

**Now, R&R!! x]**

He pulled away, looked into my eyes, and said "I have waited too long to do that."  
No. this isn't happening. It can't be happening. Things like this don't happen to me. Dreaming -- I must be dreaming.  
Well, if I am, I might as well say it.  
"I love you, Larten Crepsley."  
He smiled -- now I_ know_ I'm dreaming -- and I leaned in to kiss him.  
Oh my God. I'm not. This is not a dream! I know that, because no imagination could possibly match this incredulous bliss.  
I end the kiss, pull back, and start to panic; waiting to be pushed away any second now. I expected everything and anything to come out of his mouth. Anything, but what he said.  
What he said next made my heart stop for a moment, made me smile, then hug him for dear life.  
He said:  
"And I love you, my beautiful Ebony."  
He loves me. Larten Crepsley loves me. As he bends down to kiss my neck, a strange voice in my head tells me that life will never be the same for the vampire and his assistant.


End file.
